fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Boys!
Aikatsu! Boys! is a fanmade series made by Eurovisionprecurefan. Characters: Kitagawa Boy Academy: Naokamayu (ナオカマユ): Yunho Jin (ユンホ チン): A cool type idol, and his fave brand is Soulful Seoul. He moved from South Korea to carry on following his dreams. He is in both the singing course and dancing course. He studies in Kitagawa Boy Academy, as a first year student. Nao Tachibana (橘直央): A pop type idol from Osaka, and his fave brand is Candy Happy. He is Yunho’s roommate. He is in both the singing course and modeling course. He studies in Kitagawa Boy Academy, as a first year student. Masato Okamura (岡村真斗): A classic type idol, and his fave brand is Royal Prince. He is the same class as Yunho and Nao. He is in both the singing course and acting course. He studies in Kitagawa Boy Academy, as a first year student. Katsumi Inaba (稲葉克己): A rock type idol, and his fave brand is Rock-N-Punk. He is also in the same class as Yunho and Nao, and is Masato’s roommate. He is in both the singing course and musician course. He studies in Kitagawa Boy Academy, as a first year student. 2ELECTRiC: Ryo Chinen (知念亮): A cool type, and his fave brand is Neon Cyber. He is Yunho’s mentor. He studies in Kitagawa Boy Academy, as a second year student. Kazuya Tegoshi (手越和也): A cool type, and his fave brand is B-Hip. He is best friends with Ryo, and joined him to let Yunho be in a unit. He studies in Kitagawa Boy Academy, as a second year student. Hanabira Girl Academy: Miki Arashiame (嵐雨美希): A producer and cool type idol, who studies as a second year student at Hanabira Girl Academy, and her fave brand is Soulful Seoul. She’s the producer of the group Naokamayu. She has a necklace as a good luck charm. Kurumi Kasuga (春日胡桃): A cute type idol, who studies as a second year student at Hanabira Girl Academy and is one of Miki’s roommates. Her fave brand is Angely Sugar. She is a big fan of Naokamayu and is the head of Naokamayu’s fan-club. She has glasses. Airi Ryotsu (両津愛理): A sexy type idol, who studies as a second year student at Hanabira Girl Academy and is one of Miki’s roommates. Her fave brand is Dolly Devil. She likes listening to music from Kitagawa Boy Academy, even though they are rivals. Like Miki, she has a necklace as a good luck charm, but she doesn’t wear it often. She is the sub-head of Naokamayu’s fan club. Yuka Sugiyama (杉山ユカ): A cool type idol, who studies as a first year student at Hanabira Girl Academy and is Miki’s kouhai. She is friends with Miki and her roommates, and is best friends with Michiru. Her fave brand is Dance Fusion. She wears a diamond shaped watch. Michiru Toshima (豊島みちる): A pop type idol, who studies as a first year student at Hanabira Girl Academy and is Kurumi’s kouhai. She is friends with Miki and her roommates, and is best friends with Yuka. Her fave brand is Vivid Kiss. She is a half American and half Japanese idol and is from a girl scout group, which lets her have a sash of badges in her uniform. Saki Matsue (松枝咲): A sexy type idol, who studies as a first year student at Hanabira Girl Academy and Airi’s kouhai. She is friends with Miki and her roommates, and is roommates with Yuka and Michiru. Her fave brand is Spicy Ageha. She is Puerto Rican descent and often whistles to her friend as a greeting. She loves accessories. Miu Royama (盧山みう): A cool type idol, who studies as a third year student at Hanabira Girl Academy, and is the enemy of Miki, because she often goes to their rival school. She is the daughter of the Hanabira Girl Academy’s principal, who doesn’t like Kitagawa Boy Academy. Her fave brand is Swing Rock. Himari Utagawa (歌川緋鞠): A pop type idol, who studies as a third year student at Hanabira Girl Academy, and is roommates with Miu. Her fave brand is Retro Clover. Soseki Ayako (漱石文乃): A cute type idol, who studies as a third year student at Hanabira Girl Academy, and is roommates with Miu and Ayako. Her fave brand is Dreamy Crown. Other Characters: Katsuki Jinno (神野香月): The principal of Kitagawa Boy Academy, who is 59 years old. He made Kitagawa Boy Academy at the age of 22 just to create an Aikatsu male school for boys who wanted to become Aikatsu idols or just Japanese idols. White Star Members: Sungmin Yeong (영성민): Sungmin is a 14-year old Korean boy and is Yunho’s best friend back in South Korea, and they met when they were trainees for a Korean boyband production. His image color of White Star is blue. Taemin Choi (최태민): Taemin is Sungmin’s cousin, and also a trainee, and is 12 years old. His image color of White Star is yellow Woohyun Kwon (권우현): Woohyun is 15 years old, and is the leader of White Star and the leader of the trainees. His image color of White Star is green. Trivia: * This is the first Aikatsu series to have a male protagonist. * This is also the first Aikatsu series to have a non-Japanese protagonist. * This is the first Aikatsu series to have a protagonist who isn't a cute-type. * This is the first Aikatsu series to use the Global System, the second being Aikatsu! Greatest Stars. * This is the first Aikatsu series to have some covers of both J-POP and previous Aikatsu songs. * This is the first Aikatsu series to have it's premiere episode have shown the entrance audition rather than the debut audition. Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Aikatsu! Boys!